


Innocence is Gone

by wckdstilinski (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass Theo, Innocent Stiles, Jealousy, M/M, a little smut, mate, stiles and everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wckdstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Raeken is the son of an extremely wealthy family that rules over Beacon Hills. The Raeken's rule Beacon Hills like a mob, with allying families supporting them and doing dirty business with the cops. Theo sees the cops as weak and irrelevant, that is until he meets the sheriff's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really random but I really hope you enjoy it a lot!

Theo Raeken is the son of an extremely wealthy family that rules over Beacon Hills. The Raekens rule Beacon Hills like a mob, with allying families supporting them and doing dirty business with the cops. Theo sees the cops as weak and irrelevant, that is until he meets the sheriff's son.


	2. Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter! Sorry this is a little short but I wanted to actually post something. Enjoy!

It was a warm and cloudy night in Beacon Hills. Everybody was inside due to the fight that had just broken out between a group of people backing the Hale pack and a few of the Raekens. It was a pathetic waste of time, as Theo would put it. He let the others take care of it while he drove around to find someone to spend the night with. 

 

The Raekens ruled over all of Beacon Hills ever since the Hale pack decreased in numbers. As most of the pack died in a fire, the area erupted into chaos, leaving the Raeken's to step in and finish their business. Now, years later, the entire city was at peace again, with Theo's family at the center. 

 

Theo pulled up at a club. Immediately the bouncer opened the door for him. Everyone knew who the Raekens were. It wasn't tradition or anything, but they held a huge respect over them. Theo enjoyed it just as much as people enjoyed him. He spent most nights at club, looking for the right one for him. Of course he'd never find the 'perfect fit', but he was looking. But this wasn't one of those nights. This night was spent purposely on having fun. 

 

As the night went on, he spent much time with some guy named Josh and was ready to take him to bed when someone caught his eye. 

 

Stiles sat at the bar, alone again waiting for the bartender to come around. It was a Friday night and Stiles did intend on having fun, but his plans were cut short after a fight broke out between the Hales and Raekens, causing a quiet night. Although no one was in the streets, there was in fact hundreds of people in the club. 

 

"I'll just have a beer." A voice said from the seat next to Stiles. 

 

Stiles turned and did a double take. The boy who had sat next to him was simply gorgeous. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that went perfectly with his perfectly cut face. He was tall and sat with authority in his v neck and black leather jacket. His muscles were very much visible through his clothes. The boy looked and him and smiled, causing Stiles' cheeks to heat up.

 

"Make that two." He spoke. 

 

Stiles swallowed as the drinks came. "Thanks." He told the other boy, who flashed that same award winning smile. "Anytime." He said simply. Stiles bit his lip, noticing how the boy looked vaguely familiar. The way he sat and the eyes he got from others made it seem obvious. "Your with the Raeken's aren't you?" Stiles asked, a bit dumbfounded.

 

The boy smirked. Stiles stayed quiet, knowing he just asked a stupid question. But he still answered. "No I'm not. It's more like, I am one." He said. Immediately, Stiles' brain went off in alarms. Stiles knew better than to get involved with one of the Raekens. They controlled everything, and got away with all of it. The police department couldn't do anything, causing them to form a deep hatred towards the family. 

 

But Stiles was now obsessed. He had been drawn in like a mouse to a predator. He wanted to know the boy. More importantly, he wanted to be with the boy. Stiles wanted to see those muscles close up and feel them against the skin of his own. 

 

"Theo Raeken." Stiles said, knowing the name. The boy, Theo, grinned and Stiles bit his lip. "And you are?" He asked. 

 

"Stiles." He answered too quickly. 

 

Theo found it adorable. It fit with the innocence radiating off of the boy. His brown fluffy hair and his moles sprinkled down his skin intrigued Theo. But what drove him insane was the boys brown doe eyes. They held the image of a small child, not knowing anything, but capable of terrible things. Theo could tell that his eyes were a lying image of the boy, who did seem innocent, but was in fact not. He could smell the scent of another man on Stiles' body, to which Theo's sense of possession kicked in. 

 

"Well Stiles." Theo said slowly. Stiles shifted uncomfortable as Theo said his name. Theo smirked. He was going to ruin this boy. He moved closer to him. 

 

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club?" Theo questioned as a test. 

 

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club, Mr. Raeken?" Stiles asked. 

 

That did it. Theo was turned on by that. The way Stiles said his last name made Theo want to make him remember it. He wanted this boy. He wanted to drive him to his limits and keep him as his. He was going to ruin him. And that exactly what Theo told him moments later.


	3. Not So Easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of introduces Parrish's role. But in the next few chapters you'll see how Derek and Scott play a role in this ;)

Theo pulled the other boy into his huge bedroom, kissing him hungrily. Stiles' lips were as soft as his hair, making him a perfect kisser. He pulled Stiles in closer, kissing down his neck while pushing him on Theo's enormous bed. Theo continuously left marks down Stiles' collarbone, turning the pale skin purple. 

 

All Stiles could really do was moan and want more. He never let anyone have this much control over him. Yet here was a complete stranger who had Stiles in a bed in less than a few hours. Normally, Stiles hated being dominated like this, but he wasn't about to push Theo Raeken away. 

 

So instead, he pushed him on the bed and took over, kissing along Theo's jawline and down his throat to the neckline of his shirt. He left dark marks along Theo's neck, knowing they would just heal. He quickly pulled off Theo's shirt and admired his perfect muscles a bit. Theo grinned. 

 

"Like what you see Stiles?" He asked. Stiles' brown eyes met the taller boys'. Theo sat up and pulled Stiles onto his lap so that he was straddling him. Theo moved his already hard bulge against the humans, earning a small whimper from Stiles. Theo just kept going. He wanted to see just how far he could bend Stiles before he snapped. Theo pressed his lips against the skin of Stiles' neck. 

 

"The things I'm going to do to you Stiles.." Theo murmured, nipping softly at the already raw skin. 

 

Stiles let out a strong moan as Theo's bulge moved against his. His fingers dug into the soft, short hair belonging to the other boy. His already hard erection was becoming way too uncomfortable to handle with Theo whispering dirty things that drive him insane. If Theo didn't handle him soon, Stiles was going to come. 

 

"Theo." Stiles breathed, gasping as Theo bucked his hips into Stiles'. 

 

Theo grinned. "What is it Stiles?" He asked. 

 

Stiles looked at him with his innocent brown eyes. Theo was immediately mesmerised. It only drove Theo to move faster. The innocence in Stiles drove Theo insane. It was like a drug that had him addicted on the first try. Stiles gripped his hair. 

 

"I-I'm going to come. Theo please." Stiles begged with his pure voice. Theo kept going until the other boy was on the brink orgasm. Stiles threw his head back and moaned as he rode it out. It felt like years before the actual thing was over. And when it was, Stiles knew what to do next. 

 

Theo woke up in his own bed the next morning. He had made sure Stiles had gotten home safely, under the boys request that he returned home that night. Theo was nowhere near done with Stiles. The sound of the boys orgasm had echoed through Theo's room, and Stiles had kept his eyes on Theo as he came. 

 

The thought of the boy doing that to anyone else made Theo furious. He wanted Stiles as his own. He had found his other half, and there was no way he was letting go of him to another man. 

 

He vaguely remembered their exchange before Stiles left last night. He reminded Stiles that he would find him again. But Stiles was hard to get and wary. Whoever the other man was had left a mark over him, and Theo was determined to find the other man and at the very least make him forget he ever laid a finger on Stiles' body. 

 

Stiles was his. And he was going to make sure of it. 

 

On the other side of the city, Stiles Stilinski woke up exhausted. He hadn't changed his pants from last night due to mental and very much physical exhaustion. Theo Raeken marked his territory. 

 

Stiles pulled off his clothes and pushed himself into the shower. His dad was probably out still, and wouldn't be back until dusk. Stiles spent his time soaking in the hot water. He studied the hickeys that Theo gave him that made his skin purple. 

 

Stiles felt bad for not repaying Theo. The feeling that Theo gave him was something that he had never experienced before. Not even Parrish, who Stiles actually liked a bit, could replicate it. Theo was an obsession that would haunt Stiles, pushing him for more. Theo would go to the limits for him, and Stiles wanted it all. 

 

Stiles' thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door opening. "Stiles?" A voice asked. Stiles bit his lip. He had forgotten that his dad would've sent someone to check up on him since there was a fight last night. Parrish waited on the other side of the blurred glass of the shower. 

 

"I uh I'm fine Parrish." Stiles said a bit hoarsely. Parrish didn't move. 

 

"You sure? You sound kind of sick." He said. Stiles mentally cursed. It would be hard to make the deputy leave. He didn't want Parrish to see the marks. "I am, kind of." He said, coughing to make it sound real. 

 

"Do you want me to get you anything?" The deputy asked. Stiles could list many things he wanted from the deputy, but all he could think about was Theo Raeken. So instead, he answered with what the deputy wanted.

 

"You could stay." Stiles said. And that was all the deputy needed to hear. 

 

Although it felt wrong to make out with the deputy, Stiles wanted it. Parrish was the first person to treat him like more than just a boy. He had been his first blow, and Stiles really liked him a lot after that. 

 

But this time it felt different. The feeling of Parrish's lips didn't feel the same. And Stiles could take a guess why. Stiles wasn't meant for Parrish. He was meant for someone who had more authority and more power. 

 

He wanted Theo. But he wasn't going to give himself to the boy so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! It really encourages me to write more so thank you again.


	4. Chapter 4: Cloudy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills is soon to be leaderless and tensions brew in the sheriff's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions in the sheriff's office ;)

Cloudy days were some of Theo's favourite days. The reminded him that life was in fact not dull and actually very exciting. Of course everything was given to him, but Theo easily had outlets that could bring the day to life. 

 

 

One of them was soon to be Stiles. 

 

 

There was a knock on the door as Theo was changing. "It's open." He said simply as he pulled his shirt on. Donovan, one of the mansion guards, came in and cleared his throat. 

 

 

"Your dad wants to talk to you." He said. 

 

 

Theo mentally cursed. His dad never wanted to talk to him. Ever. Not even after Theo disposed of a Hale that had almost managed to destroy the entire system. As far as Theo was concerned, the man hated him. And the feeling was mutual on Theo's end. All he knew was he would be next to take control, and he would run the place like nobody else. 

 

Theo quickly pulled the rest of his clothes on and followed Donovan into the business room, where his dad did all his deals and dirty business. He practically lived in there and it was not common to see him out in broad daylight. Not since Theo's mother went missing. 

 

 

His dad sat behind the expensive wooden desk in a comfortable looking black chair. His dad looked old and tired, giving Theo hope that he might step down. But Theo's hope was crushed once he saw the dead body on the floor. His dad still had power. 

 

"You asked to see me?" Theo asked. Theo's father gave a small nod before a smile spread on his lips. "Look how well you've grown Theo." He said, standing. The man came over to him. 

 

 

"Strong and very manipulative, just like your father." He said. Theo wanted to punch him. 

 

Instead he cleared his throat. "I know you didn't call me down here to compliment me." Theo said. His father sighed and shook his head as he poured some bourbon in a glass. The man turned and leaned back against the table. 

 

"I'm getting old Theo. And I need someone to take care of me sooner or later and keep this city on its feet. And you only qualify for one of those positions." He said simply. 

 

Short and sweet as always. Theo kept himself calm and content. He wanted to slap the smugness off his fathers face, but he wasn't going to give the man a reason to demote his position. 

 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

 

His father took a sip of the alcohol. "What I mean, Theo, is that you need someone who's gonna keep you grounded while I can't. And I know exactly who can do that." He said. 

 

Theo grit his teeth. "Who?" He asked. 

 

His dad smiled. "The boy you brought home yesterday is a pretty special one. Innocent, yet he seemed to look like he wouldn't be afraid to pull a trigger." He replied. 

 

"You're not touching him." Theo said. His dad chuckled. "Oh no. I'm far less interested in seventeen year old boys. But you however, are. So I'd find someone quickly. Because times running out." His father said, sitting back down in his chair behind the desk. He snapped his fingers. 

 

"Heather, get rid of this mess." He said. Theo rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. 

 

 

"Oh and Theo?" His dad asked. Theo turned his head to his father. His chair was turned, facing the huge window overlooking the city. The man took a sip of his drink. 

 

"Take care of that mess at the police station. Make sure the successful name is under Raeken, and not Hale." Was all he said. 

 

Theo rolled his eyes and set out. 

 

 

Stiles arrived just in time to hear his dad arguing with someone inside the sheriff's office. The blinds were shut so nobody could see. But the entire police station kept quiet, wondering what they could be saying. Stiles made his way over to Clarke, who was busy filing missing persons reports from previous events. 

 

 

Clarke had gotten injured in the fight and had a bandage around her head. Stiles didn't know much about the fight, but he knew who the famous man of the hour was. 

 

Derek Hale. Stiles had never seen the man, but he knew his reputation. He had a dark personality and was very much open when it came to relationships. He slept with anyone to keep secrets protected. Stiles had heard the stories. Derek Hale was not to be messed with. 

 

"Who's in there?" Stiles asked Clarke. The brunette looked at him, annoyed at first. Her expression softened once she saw it was Stiles. 

 

 

"Hale and someone else. Hale has been in there for about an hour but someone just went in. I didn't see who." She said. 

 

"Hale as in Derek Hale?" Stiles questioned. Clarke nodded. "I'm guessing one of Raekens men is in there. Probably a minor considering the fight." She said. 

 

 

Stiles nodded and prayed that it wasn't the Raeken who he assumed it was. He hadn't been responding to Theo's texts lately, and he didn't want to see the shifter get mad. 

 

 

They watched for another thirty minutes before someone came out. He had black hair and muscles that made him appear scary, but Stiles saw him more like a teddy bear. He wasn't very scary at all, which must've been a bold saying since he has had so many people sent to the hospital cause of him. 

 

Stiles swallowed as his eyes gazed around the room before settling on the boy. Derek stared at him for a few seconds before he smirked and walked out the door of the station. Stiles was about to follow him when his dad called him in. 

 

 

Stiles made his way to his dad's office when he paused an the words that came from the sheriff. 

 

 

"Theo it's done. Now get out of my office before I have someone carry you out." The sheriff said. 

 

Stiles' heartbeat increased dramatically as the boy came into view. Theo hadn't changed since the oncoming days. He still was extremely attractive to Stiles, and possibly very dangerous to everyone else. The human tried his best to go out of sight, but Theo knew. He always knew. 

 

Theo stalked out of the office and smiled at Stiles. Stiles swallowed. 

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly. Theo grinned. 

 

"The sheriff's boy fucking the stations biggest enemy." Was all he said before he moved his lips close to Stiles' ear. "Maybe one day I'll take you in one of these cells with your moans echoing throughout the walls." He breathed hotly.

 

Stiles felt himself harden a little. He could imagine that perfectly. The sound of Theo's name would be all over, and Stiles doubted Theo would show mercy. He wanted it. His drug was back. 

 

Stiles finally exhaled and Theo grinned. His plan was about to be in full swing. 

 

He quickly pulled the boy close and pressed his lips to the brown eyed boy's. Stiles kissed back and Theo could tell he was nervous. Theo's hands went to Stiles' ass and he pulled the boy foreword, his hips meeting the humans'. Stiles whimpered softly. 

 

Theo smiled and drew back. "Tonight." He said before walked out the door, leaving Stiles a mess. 

 

Stiles just stared after Theo with lust and obsession. His fight wasn't going to be won easily. And he wasn't too sure he would go through with it. 

 

 

"Stiles! Get your damn ass in here!"


	5. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I wanted to update for you guys! Sorry if this is crap.

Stiles cursed as smoke came out of his jeep yet again. It was the millionth time it had happened this week. He pulled over at a gas station and began working on it in a hurry. He had no intentions to piss Theo off. 

 

 

"Need help?" A voice asked. 

 

 

Stiles turned and found himself face to face with Derek Hale, who was in the same leather jacket as earlier. Stiles had to admit, he was good looking. But he also looked like he had murdered dozens of people, with Stiles as his next victim. 

 

"I-I think I'm fine." He said, turning back around to finish his work. His hands were shaking as he twisted the wrench. "You sure? You seem pretty stressed." Derek said, his voice low and steady.   
Stiles froze. He immediately knew Derek's intentions weren't about his jeep, or anything close to that matter. He had seen Theo and Stiles' interactions, and Stiles was screwed. 

 

"I'm fine." Stiles said, his voice faltering. He mentally cursed himself. He was gonna die for sure. 

 

But instead of feeling a gun against his neck, he heard another familiar voice. 

 

"He said he's fine." Theo's voice said. Stiles turned. Derek had gotten close. Too close for Theo's liking. 

 

Theo had been in the gas station paying for gas when he heard familiar cursing. Anger had engulfed him once he realised who was questioning his....boy friend. 

 

Derek Hale had always been an enemy to Theo, with both of their fathers being heads of mobs. But Derek knew his place, or at least Theo thought. Stepping close to Stiles may have been the stupidest moves done by any of the Hales all year. 

 

"I was just trying to be nice." Derek said casually. "I'm sure you were." Theo said, trying to control his anger. He felt Stiles shift behind him. Derek smirked. 

 

"Theo Raeken fucking the sheriff's son. Is that how you guys are claiming more territory?" He asked. 

 

Theo set his jaw. He was going to break him. It was only until Stiles pulled him back when Theo calmed down. 

 

"Enough. I don't need a fight here too." Stiles said. 

 

The two leaders looked at him. "He tried to hurt you." Theo said. "Nothing I can't handle." Stiles said. "See? The boys fine." Derek told Theo. Theo rolled his eyes. Stiles shut the hood of his jeep. 

 

"Both of you, get out of here before you cause a scene." Stiles said. 

 

Theo looked at Stiles, confused. Had he said something? All he wanted was to protect him. He watched as Derek smirked and glanced at Stiles before returning to his black car. Theo grit his teeth before looking at Stiles. 

 

"Stiles." Theo said. The brown eyed boy looked at him with the innocent eyes. The minute those eyes found his, all that came to mind was the sound of his voice saying Theo's name. He wanted it, but he didn't want to push Stiles into it. 

 

"Not tonight Theo." Stiles said. 

 

He watched as the old jeep drove off. Theo sighed. He had done something wrong. 

 

 

Stiles sped home. He kept his eyes on the road, unaware of the black car following him.


	6. New Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my last update was trash, here's something to add Scott into the mix ;) Creds to LaLuna92 for inspo. Y'all should read The Alphas by her it's literally so amazing <3

It doesn't take long for Theo to come to Stiles' window. Stiles expected him to come, knowing the boys addiction to him. 

 

Stiles knew how badly he could ruin the both of them. Parrish, Theo, even Derek if he wanted to. All he had to do was keep up the innocent boy look. But there was something bad about Theo. Something that drove Stiles over the edge. Something that made Stiles want to let it happen. 

 

That's why he climbed down the window to meet Theo. 

 

 

It was the middle of the night, and Theo knew he had fucked up. The innocence in the boy didn't help Theo into believing that he didn't do anything. While he wanted forgiveness, he wasn't going to give it to Stiles so easily. He wanted to see if he really did anything wrong. 

 

 

Theo's eyes trained down Stiles's v line, which was showing as he was climbing down. All Theo wanted to do was mark it, to turn it purple and red. 

 

Stiles touched the ground and shivered in the cold air. He was an idiot to believe it wouldn't be cold out. The middle of the winter in Beacon Hills. Stiles' eyes met Theo's, who studied him with curiosity. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, his voice solid. 

 

Theo put on a smirk and stepped into Stiles' personal space. "I was worried that you were mad at me." He said, his hands going to Stiles's waist. Stiles shook his head. Theo ducked his head, pressing his lips to Stiles' raw collarbone. 

 

 

Stiles' eye lashes fluttered as Theo made marks along his skin, recovering the ones he had already made. Theo's crotch brushed over Stiles', earning a soft whimper from the brown eyed boy. 

 

"I-I'm not mad at you." Stiles managed to say, shivering under pleasure and cold air. Theo's lips moved to Stiles's ear, where he let his hot breath send butterflies to Stiles' stomach. "I'm glad to hear that." Theo breathed. Stiles continued to shiver. He pulled Theo closer, so his body touched his. He used his body heat to warm his hands. Theo smirked and pulled off his jacket, putting it around Stiles to keep him warm. 

 

 

He chuckled a bit. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Theo smiled. "You look adorable." He said. Stiles rolled his eyes. "What a turn off." He said. Theo laughed a bit before stepping closer to the boy. "Did you expect something else Stiles?" Theo asked. Stiles bit his lip. Theo was doing it again. Moving his way into Stiles' head. He stepped a step too close to the sheriff's son and pressed his lips to the boys. 

 

Stiles kissed back, letting the thoughts of Theo cover his mind. Theo pushed him against the wall of his house, wanting to drive the boy insane with pleasure. 

 

"I want to know what makes you break." Theo murmured, holding Stiles's wrists above the boys head. "What drives you crazy." He breathed, pushing his leg between Stiles' legs. Stiles let out hot breaths as Theo continued. "What makes you scream." Theo said, biting at Stiles's neck. Finally, he pushed his hips against the sheriff's sons, earning a loud moan from Stiles as their crotches brushed. Theo kept doing it, wanting Stiles on the brink of it. The thought of anyone else doing this to the boy drove him harder and faster. He knew Stiles had another man. And it was his job to get rid of him. 

 

 

Theo grinned, satisfied. He backed away from the boy, who was a mess. Stiles refused to move, wanting more. Theo Raeken was a tease. He knew Stiles' game. 

 

Theo smirked and turned towards his car. He began to walk away when Stiles called his name. 

 

 

"You can't just leave me like this Theo." Stiles said, his voice strained. 

 

 

A wicked smile spread across Theo's lips. He had the boy in his hands. He turned to Stiles, eying his physical state. Stiles was still breathing hard from their encounter. 

 

"Well don't just stand there." Theo said. Stiles caught up to him. 

 

 

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked. Theo smirked. "I told you I'd fuck you in one of the cells." He said. Stiles bit his lip nervously. "My dads still there." Stiles said. Theo grinned. "Then I guess you'll have to be a little quiet." He said. He got in the car. 

 

Stiles followed, his addiction with Theo's bad side growing. He sat in the shotgun seat, complaining about how he had to wait. Theo grinned. All that filled his mind was the thought of him fucking Stiles in a cell, their moans echoing on their walls as Stiles tried so desperately not to moan too loud. Though it didn't stop him from begging Theo to let him come. 

 

 

 

As the two boys drove off in Theo's car, they didn't notice a suspicious Derek Hale watching from his car. Derek smiled, knowing his way into the Raekens was that boy. The sheriff's boy. 

 

 

Theo took everything from Derek. And Derek was gonna take everything away from Theo. 

 

 

He drove back to the Hale mansion across town and requested for Erica to get someone for him. He waited in his office as the door opened and closed. Derek turned to find a tan skinned boy waiting there for him. He simply wore a white tee and jeans, which made his perfect features stand out more. 

 

"You wanted to see me?" Scott McCall asked. 

 

Derek smiled at the key to Theo's downfall. 

 

"I have a job for you."


	7. Elevators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more since its Valentine's Day :)

Stiles stalked down the halls of the hospital. After hearing that Officer Strauss got hurt and had broken his arm in a brawl, the least he could do was give the man flowers. That's what the sheriff told him to do anyways. 

 

 

Theo was sent of of town for a bit for business that was given by his father, which resulted in relief and complaint from Stiles. Something about him getting too old to do it. Stiles lived in fear of what would happen if Mister Raeken passed away. Who would control Beacon Hills? It's not like Theo would be able to, but then again if Theo could rule over the police station, he could rule over Beacon Hills. But what would that mean for Stiles?

 

 

Stiles pushed his thoughts aside as he walked up to the reception desk and he cleared his throat. The nurse looked up from her work and smiled. Her hair was in small playful curls and her smile told you that everything was gonna be alright. Stiles sometimes wished there were more people like that in the city. You never knew what you were gonna get in Beacon Hills. But he was fine with the city being somewhat problematic. 

 

 

"You looking for someone?" She asked, interrupting Stiles' thoughts. 

 

"Ah yea. Um Deputy Strauss?" He asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. She nodded. 

 

 

"Can I have a name?" She asked, looking down at her clipboard. "Oh. Stiles Stilinski. My dads the sheriff? He told me to give him some flowers and what not." Stiles replied, showing her the tulips.

 

 

She kept her smile and nodded as she wrote something down. "Room 303." She told the brown eyed boy. Stiles nodded. 

 

 

"Thanks Melissa." He said, looking at her name tag. Melissa McCall. Why did her last name seem familiar?

 

 

Stiles entered the elevator and held it open for a man as it was about to close. The guy sighed in relief. "Dude your a life saver." He said. Stiles nodded and smirked. "No problem." He said, looking at him. He immediately wanted to die on sight. 

 

 

The boy had to be at least Stiles' age. He had fluffy dark brown hair and tan skin, which suited his brown eyes perfectly. His jaw was a little off center, but it still added to his attractiveness. His muscles showed through a white tee and a jean jacket, which held the American flag on it. He held a helmet, which obviously showed that he rode a bike. It seemed to fit his form. 

 

 

The boy caught Stiles looking and smiled, making him appear more angelic than he already was. His smile was somehow perfectly molded into the shape of his jaw, which Stiles found intriguing. 

 

 

"Loved one?" The boy asked, interrupting Stiles' thoughts. Stiles blinked a few times as his cheeks heated up. Even his voice was amazing. 

 

"Ah no. Friend of my dads." Stiles said, not taking his eyes off the beautiful boy. He seemed familiar . He nodded. "You?" Stiles asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. 

 

 

"My mom works here. I'm just giving something to one of the doctors then I'm out." He said. Stiles nodded. His brief moment with tan Angel was spent well. 

 

"I'm Stiles." The doe eyed boy told the other. The tan boy smiled, looking like an innocent puppy. 

 

"Scott." He said. Stiles smiled a bit and nodded. It suited him in a way. He looked like someone who was friendly, and someone who everyone would want to know. Stiles hadn't seen him around school a lot, but he would definitely be looking now. 

 

It's not like Theo would mind a little crush. Besides, all they did was have sex. Though Stiles is feel a bit like he was betraying the Raeken boy in saying that.

 

 

The elevator dinged after what felt like eternity. Stiles wasn't complaining however. He had just met the most beautiful person ever, besides maybe Theo. 

 

 

"This is me." Stiles said. "Aw. Well hey maybe I'll see you around sometime. You go to Beacon Hills High right?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded almost immediately. "Wait you already knew that right?" Stiles asked. Scott smiled guiltily. "We're in the same Econ class." He said. Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

 

 

"Good to know. See you around Scotty." Stiles said. The other boy's smile grew. Stiles secretly melted on the inside. "See you Stiles." He said before the elevator doors shut. 

 

Who knew that hospitals would be a place to meet people?

 

 

Scott sighed immediately after the doors shut. Had he been to forward? He didn't want to come off as too strong or anything like that. Scott had to admit, he found Stiles intimidating. And he was pretty sure Stiles found him intimidating as well. 

 

Scott still couldn't get over the fact that Derek actually let him pursue Stiles. He had a crush on Stiles ever since they were four, and it blossomed throughout high school. They used to get along as best friends, before the Raekens came to power. Stiles grew more distant and into his studies to a point where he completely ignored him from fourth grade on. 

 

Scott hated the Raekens, possibly as much as Derek did. He hated how their entire family was so corrupt, and he especially hated how Theo Raeken could get anything at the palm of his hand. Scott secretly prayed every night that he wouldn't get Stiles, because knowing the doe eyed boys reputation, Stiles would fall hard. Aside from Theo's spoiled self, he never got in trouble. He never showed up to school and got away with every single crime he committed. It was completely unfair. 

 

 

But Scott knew better. He had watched Derek complain about how Theo got everything like a toddler. Scott kept his mouth shut, waiting for the right moment to step in. He managed to learn that from Peter, whom Scott learned to trust. 

 

 

Truth was, Scott wanted a play in the fight for Beacon Hills. Only that he wasn't going to rule over it. He was going to make it normal again. Where there was a mayor and a proper police force, where people could go outside and sleep at night. 

 

Of course he couldn't do it yet. He had no power. But somehow, if he got Stiles, he could change it all. Scott had a plan for the world, and Stiles was his muse. 

 

 

He arrived at the Hale mansion on time to find Derek planning out his next attacks on any gang members of the Raeken pack. Scott knew Derek was failing. He was losing men too easily through losses. He was just waiting for a chance to show off his skills. 

 

 

Derek Hale turned towards Scott with power hungry eyes. Scott swallowed nervously. 

 

 

"I um, I spoke to him." Scott said. Derek arched an eyebrow. 

 

 

"That's it? That's all that you did?" Derek asked. Scott bit his lip. 

 

"I'm taking it slow." He said. "Theo Raeken didn't take it slow." Derek fired back. 

 

There Derek went. His grudge against Theo was a flaw. It would eventually become part of his downfall. It's not like Scott wanted it to happen, he just didn't want it to hit so hard. 

 

 

"He won't believe me if it happens to quickly." Scott said. Derek nodded slowly and looked back at his board. 

 

 

"Just make it work. We're running out of time." Derek said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having major Sciles shipping feels rn. Goodnight guys!


	8. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry for not updating in a while! I've been really really busy but I'll try to update soon!

Scott McCall. 

 

 

That name rang in Stiles' ears for days. Scott McCall was like a ghost from a movie. A really really attractive ghost. Stiles felt embarrassed the moment he laid eyes on the name. He knew Scott McCall. In fact, he's known him since he was four years old. 

 

 

Stiles shook it off and stared at the back of Scott's head in Physics. Stiles prayed desperately for Mrs. Finch to assign lab partners. Until she did, Stiles continued to take in the tan boys features. He noticed Scott looked a lot more muscular. However it wasn't like Theo's muscles, which were there for probably intimidation. Scott's were more natural and fit to his physic. 

 

 

Which only made Stiles feel worse. He was dreading his long break from Theo, who was bound to be gone for another week or so. He didn't exactly know what the Raeken boy was doing, but he knew it was business. So why couldn't Stiles have fun during his vacation? Why couldn't he have fun with Scott during his vacation? But then again, he wasn't working for Theo. What exactly was he in Theo's eyes?

 

"Alright. Turn around and look at the people behind you. These are your partners for the project." Mrs. Finch announced. That rang like music in Stiles' ears as he watched the tan boy turn. He waved at Scott, who smiled before turning back to the board. He could tell that Scott was a bit excited. The minute the bell rang, Stiles dashed after Scott. 

 

"Hey Scotty." Stiles said, catching up to the boy in the hallway. Scott smiled at him. "Hey. Wow that was quick." Scott said, looking behind him before his glance rested on the doe eyed boy. Stiles smirked and shrugged. "I like to get shit done. Speaking of, the project. You, me, my house at 7." Stiles said. Scott smirked.

 

"That sounds like a booty call." He remarked. 

 

"It is." Stiles wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. "It's not a booty call if there's food." Stiles said instead. 

 

"Doesn't that make it a date?" Scott asked, a bit dumbfounded. Stiles stared. He had never actually been on a date before, so he really didn't have an answer. "Well, if it is, then I'm glad it's with you." Stiles said quickly. He mentally cursed afterwards. 

 

Scott smiled and nodded. He was enjoying his new found status in Stiles' head. The boy stalked him and followed him around. The two had grown close again, but it was still strange for this request. The minute Stiles asked him, Scott knew they probably wouldn't even start the project. But still, it would be nice to spend time with Stiles, even if he did end up getting laid. 

 

 

Theo Raeken sat in an office in New York City a bit too agitated. He stared out of the window wearing a black and white suit, watching the rain fall over the metropolis. The meeting wasn't supposed to be postponed for that long, but they had insisted until their leader was feeling better. Theo grew more annoyed each day, for it was quality time he could've spent with Stiles. He did managed to plan out his city in the spare time. 

 

 

"More Mr. Raeken?" Their assistant, Malia, asked, cutting into his thoughts. Theo turned to look at her. She was definitely very beautiful. She had short hair that fit her tall frame. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity that made Theo want to riddle her body with answers, giving them to her on the desk. Though innocent looking, she was no match for the boy he had at home. But Theo could still tease, couldn't he? 

 

 

"Yes please." Theo said, flashing his award winning smile. Malia stared a bit before eventually nodding and taking his glass. She gazed at him one more time before turning to leave. Theo grinned a bit, knowing the effect that he had on people. With the way he perfected his voice and charm, he could have anything he wanted. Well, almost anything.

 

"Malia?" Theo asked. The girl immediately turned, almost dropping the glass. This time, Theo didn't acknowledge her, for his mind was curious about someone else. Instead he stared out the window. 

 

 

"Get me a phone." He told her. 

 

The girl left him alone. Theo didn't exactly know what was taking the Argent's so long. Maybe they had heard about his father, whom had fallen ill. Maybe there was a crisis in New York, which had belonged democratically to the Argent family. Theo dreamed of the city. He loved the idea of a metropolis. Beacon Hills wasn't exactly a NYC, but it was close. The Raeken family made sure it was modernised every few months. 

 

 

Beacon Hills. The territory that would soon be Theo's. He had thought of the many things he would do. Rid it of the Hales once and for all, clean up the city a bit, and find himself someone to live with. He had already figured out the last part. It was very easy to convince Stiles that Theo would always be the right choice. But there was still some defiance, like someone was holding him back. Theo would also take care of that. 

 

 

Malia returned with a phone and another glass of bourbon. Theo made her leave the room, forgetting about his initial attraction to her. No one was to know of his relationship with Stiles. At least not the Argents. He dialled up the boys number and smiled when the brown eyed boy answered on the first ring. 

 

"Hello?" Stiles' voice asked. Theo bit his lip. Not hearing that voice in a week was like starting a new drug. Even through the phone, Stiles' voice could drive Theo nuts. 

 

"Stiles." Theo said, smiling. He wondered what the boy would think after not talking to him for a week. Would he be mad? Upset? Instead the boy was silent, but Theo could hear him breathing. 

 

 

"One week Theo. 7 days. You really couldn't answer?" Stiles asked, controlled anger seeping in his voice. Theo grinned. "I'm glad to know you missed me." He said. 

 

"I haven't. Matter of fact I've moved on." Stiles said, though Theo could tell he was lying. Instead, he played along. 

 

"Have you now?" Theo asked, taking a sip of his bourbon. "Yes." Was all Stiles said. Theo smirked. 

 

 

"Does he treat you like I do? Does he go all night long? Does he give you what you want when you can't take it anymore? Tell me Stiles, does he fuck you like I do?" Theo asked, staring out the window. 

 

 

The boy didn't answer. But Theo heard his breath hitch. He was winning the boy back, over one phone call. Theo smiled, watching the rain drops fall against the window.

 

 

"Theo, I want you." He said after a bit. Theo smirked. It was that easy. 

 

 

"In time Stiles." Theo said teasingly. "I meant right now Theo. I want you now." Stiles said through the phone. "And what do you want me to do Stiles?" Theo asked, leaning back against the desk. 

 

 

"Fuck me." Stiles said. 

 

 

Theo grinned wickedly. He had to admit, the boy could easily turn him on. "I'm afraid I can't right now Stiles. I'm meeting someone. But I promise the minute I get back, the only name you'll be saying the next few days is mine." Theo said. Stiles was quiet, causing Theo to wonder. The boy was being quieter than usual. Almost if he was hiding something. But the boy had nothing to hide. 

 

 

Finally he spoke. "Then hurry your ass back." Stiles said. Theo smiled. "I will." He said before hanging up. Theo stared at the phone. Normally that would've been a booty call, except Theo wasn't an idiot. Something was different. 

 

 

He dialed another number quickly. The person answered after a few rings. "Raekens residence. How may I help you?" A voice asked. 

 

Theo smirked. "Tracey. I have a job for you." He said. 

 

 

Hundreds of miles away, Stiles stared at his phone. He didn't exactly know what Theo was up to, but the sudden urge came like a train. What exactly was Theo to him and how was he able to get into Stiles' head so easily? Stiles paced his room in frustration. The boy had Stiles in his grasp, and the brown eyed boys plan to play hard to get was failing. 

 

 

He had to find someone else before Theo got back. But out of fear, he didn't know who. He didn't want to know what exactly Theo would do to his new found partner, or even Stiles himself. He surely wouldn't treat him like a child, which is what Parrish would do. 

 

Stiles' thoughts were cut off by his phone buzzing. He answered the phone, not bothering to check the ID in hopes of it being Theo. Stiles was whipped. And he hated it. 

 

 

"Stiles?" A familiar voice asked. 

 

 

Stiles sighed in both relief and a hint of disappointment. He didn't really want to talk. 

 

"Uh hey Scott." Stiles said, clearing his throat. 

 

 

"Hey look I might be a little late tonight. My mom needs me to get her some dinner because she's working double shifts." Scott said. Stiles stared at his wall, needing someone to desperate fulfill his needs.

 

 

"It's cool man." Stiles replied, starting to pace again. 

 

 

"Hey are you ok? You sound a little winded." Scott remarked. Stiles bit his lip. "Yea just a little frustrated." He told the tan boy. There was a silence before Scott finally spoke. 

 

 

 

"Sexually?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steo or Sciles? I really can't decide.


	9. Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of you guys said Steo so here's something to please you. Keep in mind Scott still plays in the next few chapters.

There was a knock on the door before two people came in. One man and the other a young woman. The man was tall and looked a bit aged while the young woman still looked in her teens. Theo had no doubt in them however. He knew all the stories about the Argents. Finally an old friend came out. He was old but walked with power. Theo could tell he was still the head of the household. 

 

"Gerard Argent. It's been a long time." Theo said catiously. Gerard smiled. 

 

"Indeed it has Theo. I remember you when you were just a small innocent child." Gerard said. 

 

"And now?" Theo smirked. Gerard's eyes gazed him up and down before he smirked himself. 

 

"I don't know exactly what kind of man you are, if you are your father or someone better. But I can tell you, I am very happy with what I see." Gerard said. Theo smiled and the two men sat down. Theo watched as Gerard motioned for the door shut. He wanted that power. Theo loathed for that power. 

 

"It is my understanding that you are on a father errand?" Gerard asked. Theo's smile changed to something more wicked. 

 

"Actually, he did sent me. However that's not the reason I came here today." Theo said. Gerard arched an eyebrow. 

 

Theo stood and paced around the room. "You and my father have been friends for years. But you didn't cut the money cut you wanted." He said, turning to Gerard. 

 

Gerard smirked. "It was a fair deal." He said. Theo smiled. 

 

"What if I could give you something else at the price of a small favour?" Theo asked, leaning over the desk. Theo watched as Gerard glanced at the two hunters behind him. He motioned for them to leave. His eyes followed them out and the door shut. Gerard leaned in. 

 

"What is this something you have in mind?" He asked. Theo smiled. 

 

"What if I told you that I could give you the Hales? Alive and in somewhat perfect condition." Theo said. "How would you do this?" He asked. 

 

"It's simply actually. I have someone on the inside. They get to the Hales and release a combination of poison and paralytic gas inside the house, stunning the Hales. Then I have them delivered to you." Theo said. Gerard thought for a long moment. But Theo knew he had him. He wanted more than anything to mark revenge on the Hales. So when Gerard spoke next, Theo had the answer. 

 

 

"What is this small favour of yours?" 

 

 

 

Stiles woke up the next morning vaguely remembering what had happened the previous next. All that he knew was that the sun was shining through the window and he was not going to school. Stiles sat back and stared at the ceiling. He felt bad for doing that to Theo. Then again, would Theo ever cheat on him? Were they even boyfriends? Stiles never had the urgency to ask Theo since the two never actually had a date. 

 

But still what was Stiles to Theo? A sex toy? Someone who he fucks and dumps? That obviously wasn't the answer since Theo kept talking to him. Stiles had to admit, it was nice knowing the most powerful and richest family on the west coast. But there was a dark part to all of it. And he had a feeling that Theo wasn't going to let him be a part of it. 

 

When Stiles finally sat up, he found Scott's shirt on the floor. Stiles smirked and threw it in Stiles' pile of clothes. He still felt the boys skin on Stiles'. Only he knew they did not have sex. 

 

 

That was something Stiles was unsure of. 

 

 

Stiles made his way downstairs, where he found his dad cursing at some news report. "Who's dead now?" Stiles asked. The sheriff sighed. 

 

"No one. Just the Hales starting up trouble again." He said. Stiles shook his head. Theo had told him the whole story of the Hales, how the place was a shitshow fight for power before the Raekens arrived and got rid of most of their leaders along with the Argents, who were a family of high class hunters protecting New York City. That's all Theo had told him, but Stiles had a feeling there was more. 

 

"Dad who leads the Argents?" Stiles questioned out of curiosity. His dad narrowed his eyebrows. "The Argents? They haven't been in Beacon Hills for years. Why do you want to know about them?" He asked. Stiles shrugged. "Someone mentioned them in class the other day." He lied smoothly. His dad sighed. "Well, right now I believe it's a man named Gerard. His second in command is probably either Chris Argent or his daughter Allison. You remember Allison right?" He asked. Stiles nodded, slightly remembering a dark brown haired girl from his childhood. He had a past with her, but it wasn't to be spoken about. 

 

"Speaking of class, are you not going today?" The sheriff asked. Stiles shook his head. "No I um, had a late night last night." He said. His dad nodded before his phone began ringing. His dad looked at his phone. "I gotta take this." He said, exiting the room. 

 

Stiles poured water into the coffee machine in hopes of making a better cup than his dad's. 

 

"Stiles." A familiar voice said, causing Stiles to almost drop the coffee pot. 

 

He turned to find the devil himself. Theo came perfectly prepared. He had done himself up with a black shirt and simple jeans. However his hair was neatly trimmed, like he had gone someplace important. Stiles swallowed. 

 

"You can't be here." Was all he could say. Theo smirked and closed the gap between them. Stiles was already feeling his nerves spiking. "Why? Afraid someone might hear?" Theo asked leaning in. Stiles's eyes widened as the Raeken boy began softly pressing his lips to the skin on Stiles' neck, teasing with his hot breath. 

 

"My dad can arrest you." Stiles said, holding his breath as Theo's lips moved to cover the curve of his Adam's apple. Theo grinned against his skin. "Your cute when your scared." Was all the boy said. 

 

Stiles had to figure this situation out. Half of his mind wanted to move away, but the smarter half wanted Theo. Stiles was unaware of how much he actually missed the boy. More like how much his body missed the boy. Even the soft teasing from him drove Stiles nuts. 

 

Stiles instead dipped his head so his lips pressed the Raeken boys'. Theo was caught a bit off guard, but eventually moved his lips with the brown eyed boys. He pulled the sheriff's son against his body, wanting to feel everything. He had missed the boy too much for one week to have passed. It felt like decades had gone by since he had last kissed the boy. 

 

Finally Stiles drew back as he heard his dad get off the phone. "Theo get out of here." Stiles whispered. Theo smiled. "I thought you missed me Stiles." He said. His dad was getting ever closer. Stiles began to panic. "Theo please." Stiles said. Theo arched an eyebrow before smirking. He quickly exited the room just as the sheriff walked back in. 

 

"Who was that?" Stiles asked. "An old friend. Look tonight's probably gonna be a late night for me so do yourself a favour and don't get in trouble." His dad said, grabbing his jacket from the counter. Stiles nodded and watched as his dad's eyes scanned the room, as if he knew someone was hiding in their house. Finally the sheriff left. 

 

Stiles' heartbeat slowed as his fear dissipated. He watched as Theo came out and glanced at the direction of which his dad left. "Strange." Theo said eventually. "Why?" Stiles asked. Theo smirked. 

 

"I didn't think the police department got involved with what's going on between us and the Hales. But I guess it's good to know for what's about to happen next." Theo said. He made his way over to Stiles, who automatically drew him in. Theo smiled and pressed his lips to Stiles' neck. 

 

Stiles bit his lip. "What's going to happen next?" Stiles asked as Theo left a trail of kisses along the boys neck. Theo didn't reply until his lips were at Stiles' ear. 

 

"I'm going to take you to your room and give you what you asked for over the phone. And then we'll see what happens from there." Theo murmured. Stiles' breath hitched before he smiled. Theo Raeken was his drug. 

 

"Take your shirt off." Stiles immediately said. Theo blinked before smiling a bit. "Why?" He asked. 

 

"Because your incredibly hot and I want to see my boyfriend shirtless before I fuck him." Stiles said. Theo smirked and Stiles' eyes watched as Theo lifted his shirt and pulled it off, his muscles flexing a bit. Stiles bit his lip and pulled Theo back to him, kissing him out of hunger. 

 

"I didn't realise we were boyfriends." Theo mused, his hands going to Stiles' ass. Stiles' hands went to Theo's belt, which he undid with ease. "What else would we be?" Stiles asked. Theo grinned. He pushed Stiles against the counter. 

 

"Scratch the bedroom. I'm gonna fuck you right here while my name echos through the house." 

 

 

 

Across town only hours ago Allison Argent stood in the mansion belonging to the Raeken family. Theo had lent her the key to do the job. Although Allison didn't exactly know the plan, she still found it amusing that Gerard had asked her to do it. 

 

Allison creaked the door open and glanced inside. The man was on the phone and pacing with worry. The man that had ruined her life. She scowled, knowing this man controlled the metropolis of Beacon Hills. She aimed as he came into few of her shot. Finally, she let the arrow fly. 

 

Christopher Raeken's face only showed pain. Allison went to stand over him, judging as the man looked at his chest, which was gushing blood. He looked at her and laughed. 

 

"I always knew the old man held the grudge." He said. Allison scowled and put her foot on top of him. "As much as the Argents would love to claim your life, this wasn't my kill alone." Allison said. The man arched an eyebrow and the door opened. 

 

Theo came in, still in a button down. He had taken a direct flight home, for business he had said. Theo smiled down at his father. "Theo." Christopher said, already fading. Theo sighed.

 

"The truth always hurts, doesn't it dad?" He asked. His dad coughed up blood. "You wanted me dead. For what?" He asked. Theo grinned. 

 

"For power dear father. That's what it's always been about." He said, crouching down. His dad looked between Allison and Theo before grabbing his sons hand. Theo half expected him to tell him something about how he always loved Theo. But he didn't. Instead his dad grinned and laughed wickedly. Theo raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Oh you really think that boy will trust you after what's about to happen?" His dad asked. 

 

Theo glanced at Allison, who glanced at him. "What do you mean?" Theo asked. 

 

His dad smiled. "I'll give you one hint. Their both still at their house Theo. Times running out. You better hurry." He said. 

 

Theo watched as the man took one final breath before resting his head back and closing his eyes. Theo stared a bit before standing. "What's he talking about?" Allison asked, turning to Theo. 

 

Theo shook his head, staring at his dad with disgust. "Nothing you need to worry about." He said. He turned towards the Argent.

 

 

"Dump the body on the Hale territory. Make it look like a Hale kill. I need to check on someone." He said. Allison nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a great plan for the rest of this ;) it involves a fight between Steo though :| but a really good plot for an evil Gerard to corrupt Stiles, to which he potentially becomes "Void Stiles."


	10. Sweet Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad. I almost cried because it's so sad :(

Theo stayed with the boy all day. Not so much as to fear of his protection, but much rather because he liked Stiles. He enjoyed how Stiles made him feel like there was nothing else to worry about, that Theo hadn't just killed his father. Everything was somehow perfect.   
He watched the brown haired boy as he slept. They had decided to watch some bullshit superhero movie, causing Stiles to pass out with his head on Theo's chest. Normally, he hated when people did that to him, especially people he used to have one night stands with. But Stiles was different from the world. He was Theo's. 

 

 

Theo was about to doze off himself when he heard someone's phone buzzing. Theo checked his before realising it was Stiles. Theo glanced around for his phone before catching sight of the sleek black phone in one of Stiles' back pockets. Theo smirked. How raunchy of him. 

 

He carefully grabbed the boys phone, determined not to wake him up and turned it on to silence it when he narrowed his eyebrows. Immediately his expression changed from confusion to anger to jealousy as he read a text from a boy named Scott McCall, asking if he wanted to spend the night at his place. Theo quickly typed a reply, telling him a not so nice way of saying no before putting Stiles' phone back in Stiles' pocket. 

 

 

Immediately after Theo removed his hand from Stiles' ass, the brown eyed boy sat up. 

 

"What? What happened? Who's dead?" He asked, a bit drowsy. Theo smirked and the boy. 

 

 

"No one's dead. Or at least no one that I know or care about." Theo said. Stiles smirked and to Theo's amusement, he laid his head back on Theo's chest. 

 

"Do you care about me?" He asked. Theo smiled. 

 

 

"Stiles don't ask stupid questions that you already know the answer to." Theo replied, glancing at the boy. Stiles slowly moved to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

 

Theo pulled the boy closer as Stiles straddled him. He loved the feeling of the boys body on him, and he wanted no space between them. Stiles seemed to get the picture as the kiss turned into something full of passion and lust. 

 

 

"I care about you more than I care about you more than almost anything else in the world." Theo murmured, bringing his lips to the marks he had made on Stiles' neck. Stiles winced at the slight bruises, but relaxed as Theo placed soft, breathy kisses against his skin. He never knew Theo cared about him so much. He never thought he did to begin with. Stiles cared about him as well, more than anyone else. 

 

As the two made out, there was a knock on the door. Stiles moved to answer it but Theo pulled him back. "Don't answer it." He murmured, pressing his lips back to Stiles'. The person knocked again, this time more frantically. 

 

"I'll tell them to go." Stiles said. Theo sighed and let his boyfriend answer the door. 

 

Stiles walked up and answered the door to find Parrish, who's expression seemed lost. It had been a while since he last spoke to Parrish. He wasn't having sex with him anymore, as Parrish had found someone else and so did Stiles. But still, it was strange to see the cop.

 

"Um hey what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. Parrish shook his head. "You've got to come to the hospital and say goodbye. I'm sorry Stiles I tried so hard." He said, his voice cracking. Stiles stared and raised an eyebrow. "Goodbye to who?" He asked, getting frustrated. Why would they send a cop? Why wouldn't they send his dad? But he knew. Stiles always knew. 

 

 

"Your dad. He's dying." Parrish said. 

 

 

The rush to the hospital was a blur. Stiles vaguely remembered telling Theo that he had to go, the two arguing for a bit before the Raeken boy understood and left. He had grabbed his shoes and dashed out the door with Parrish. Parrish drove at top speed to Beacon Memorial. 

 

Stiles bursted into the hospital as doctors rushed around. "Where is he?" Stiles asked quietly. He turned to a nurse and grabbed her arm. "Where is my dad?!" He shouted in frustration. The poor lady seemed terrified. 

 

 

"Stiles." A familiar voice said. He turned to find Melissa McCall there in a nurses uniform. Her hands were covered in blood, which he knew was his dad's.

 

 

"Is he ok? Is he gonna live?" He asked frantically. His heart pounded faster than the speed of sound. Melissa looked down with tears in her eyes. "He's lost too much blood..." She trailed. Stiles froze in pure terror from the words. He refused to believe her, but he didn't know if she was lying either. 

 

 

"What's happened? Where is he?" Stiles asked. Melissa shook her head. "There still gathering evidence they don't exactly know who-" Melissa said. She was cut off by a doctor coming their way in full surgical gear. Stiles pushed past her and went towards him. 

 

 

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked. The doctor looked at him before glancing at Melissa, who sighed and nodded. Stiles glanced between the two before his gaze rested on the dark skinned doctor. He looked down. "I-I'm so sorry." He said. 

 

Stiles froze. The doctor continued to talk to him and Melissa grabbed his hand. But everything had gone numb. He lost everyone. He had no one now. No one to come home to and make jokes about city cops. No one to lecture him about getting involved in cases. No one to hug him when he missed his mom. Stiles Stilinski had no one. He sank into a waiting room chair and ignored the voices around him and he let tears fall. He felt his heart shatter as he put his head in his hands. Finally he let out sobs as the realization hit him. His dad was dead. And just as his dad wasn't there when his mother had died, he wasn't there when his dad died. The thought drove him into deeper depression. 

 

 

"Stiles, do you want to see him?" Melissa asked softly after about an hour of him crying. Stiles looked up at her, his eyes still brimmed with tears. She sighed and held his hand. 

 

"I know what it's like losing a loved one Stiles. I lost my parents in a plane crash. I lost my husband to a drunk driver. But you have to just, stay strong through these things you know." She told him, not meeting his sorry gaze. 

 

"But you have Scott." Stiles croaked. He wanted to yell at her. Throw a fit that she still had someone and Stiles had no one left. But he couldn't. He couldn't break the one promise he actually kept with his dad. 

 

After his mother had died, Stiles ran away from home several times. He acted up in school, threw tantrums almost every hour, and refused everything anyone offered or told him. He was a mess after his mother died. Finally one of his teachers called the police, and his dad was the one to pick him up. There, they made a promise. If Stiles didn't act up anymore, his dad would take him out for ice cream every Friday. Something that lasted years. 

 

 

"You still got me." His dad reminded him. Stiles felt more tears form at the memory. Melissa put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. 

 

 

"I'm sure someone will take you. And aunt or an uncle. Heck I'll adopt you if you want." She said, trying to make him smile. But Stiles refused to show any emotion other than sadness. He was heartbroken with the fact that he'll never have someone like that in his life again. As Melissa was about to tell someone that he would be stayed with her for a few days, someone interrupted her.

 

 

 

"He'll be staying with me." A vaguely familiar voice said.

 

 

Stiles looked up, his eyes a bit in shock at the sight. Chris Argent stood there, looking like he hadn't aged a day. Stiles was a bit taken back as he hadn't seen the man, much less the Argent family since he was very little. It was almost as if a ghost had walked into his life. 

 

 

"I'm sorry but you are?" Melissa asked. Chris held out his hand. "Chris Argent. I was good friends with John. He told me to take custody of Stiles before he passed away. Even signed papers." Chris said. Stiles narrowed his eyebrows. Chris Argent was friends with his dad? Then again, that explained the calls his dad would get early in the morning from a New York caller ID. 

 

 

"Ok but the boys dad just died. He should stay with his friends and his close family before-"

 

"We are his family now Melissa. And your stepping out of jurisdiction." Another familiar voice said. Gerard Argent had appeared next to Chris. He turned to Stiles and smiled. 

 

"Stiles, it had been a long time." He said, brushing past Melissa like she was a rag doll. Stiles stared at the old man. His dad told him a lot of things about him, how he basically owned New York City, living in the huge Argent headquarters in the center of Manhattan. He trained the greats, possibly even Theo's dad himself. Stiles looked at the man with a hard expression, knowing he knew the answer to Stiles' question. 

 

 

 

"Who killed my father?" He asked. 

 

 

 

Gerard smiled, knowing his plan was going perfectly well. You don't just step into Argent territory acting like you owned the place. Gerard was just as two sided as anyone else. For years he despised Christopher Raeken, and he hated his son even more. 

 

 

It was time to end this war between the Hales and Raekens. And his new grandson was going to be a part of it. 

 

 

Gerard gave a smile to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

 

"Walk with me Stiles. We have much to discuss." He said.


	11. S. Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see! This is short but I hope you like it.

By the time Gerard had managed to calm Stiles and take him to a bar, it was past midnight. Gerard could easily tell the boy was already changing. He had that sort of lost look in his eyes that made him the perfect victim. Though he was small and a bit scrawny, nothing a few months of intense training couldn't fix. Gerard needed him mentally and physically prepared for what he was to face. Starting with the mental. 

 

Stiles took a sip of the bourbon and sighed. He knew he shouldn't be there. He should be texting Theo back, telling him what had happened. It wasn't smart to avoid a Raeken. Something his dad had taught him. 

 

 

 

His dad. His life was too short. He still should have had time to teach Stiles. To instruct him on whom to trust and who to not. Without that kind of guidance, Stiles was lost. 

 

 

 

"Your father was a great man Stiles." Gerard told him, taking a sip from his glass. Stiles didn't look at him, and only stared ahead. 

 

 

"Why did you come back?" Stiles asked. 

 

 

 

Gerard sighed. He poured more bourbon in his glass and told the bartender to bring more. He turned to Stiles. 

 

 

"I'm afraid you won't like the answer." Gerard told him. Stiles raised his eyebrows. "So in a time like this you won't tell me why your saving my ass from an adoption center?" He asked. 

 

 

Gerard smirked. The kid still had that kind of fire. The one that could spread like an inferno. It was Stiles' birthright to rule. In fact, Gerard was watching him all along. He in fact had originally intended to have Allison date him. But the boy had turned out gay. 

 

 

 

Which was a problem. He didn't know a lot of open hunters. But he had a couple of people in mind. There was Isaac, a boy whom Chris had trained. And then there was Liam, an innocent boy on the inside, but was a devil when it came to work. Something Gerard wanted to settle inside Stiles, only a hundred times worse. Finally he spoke. 

 

 

"You want to know who killed your father?" He asked. 

 

 

 

Stiles nodded and waited for an answer. He figured it was a Hale. In fact it could be Derek himself. But Stiles' heart broke into a million pieces when it wasn't. 

 

 

 

"Christopher Raeken had Theo sent to me. Theo intended on killing his father and succeeded. But Stilinski was the final death to ensure no one would come asking." Gerard said. 

 

 

Stiles stared ahead. He clenched his fists as the grief washed over his body. "I don't believe you." Stiles said, his voice shaking. 

 

 

 

"Believe the truth Stiles. Why do you think Theo chose you? What makes you so special to him? He's not the man you think he is." Gerard said. 

 

 

 

Stiles refused to believe him. But the words made perfect sense. So many other people were at the club that day. So many other people in the city and Theo had chosen him. He knew he was the sheriff's son. Stiles closed his eyes as pure anger filled his body. He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted revenge. But he was a pawn in the game. There was no way without power. 

 

 

 

Stiles turned to the Argent. "One more question." He said. Gerard smiled. "Anything for my grandson." He said. Grandson. Stiles would have to get used to that. Stiles leaned in. 

 

 

"I wanna know how you can ruin an empire." Stiles said. 

 

 

 

Gerard grinned. It was easy to flip a cup when it didn't have anything left. Now it was Gerard's turn to fill it with love and affection, bravery and murder, manipulation and the ability to spread fear. He would destroy everything the Raeken's built. All with a boy he had planned on since his birth. 

 

 

 

"My boy, it takes time. I don't think your ready for it quite yet." Gerard told him. Stiles shook his head. 

 

 

 

"I'll give you all the time you need. Just, teach me how." He said. 

 

 

Gerard nodded and stood. Stiles followed and Gerard put his hand on the boys shoulder. 

 

 

 

"We'll start in New York next week. I'll have your stuff moved into our building. I expect to see you tomorrow night." He said. Stiles nodded. "Are you sure I should be living in your building? I'm not an Argent." Stiles told him. 

 

 

 

Gerard gave him a hard stare. "Stiles, don't ever speak those words ever again. Your mother was an Argent, and a fine hunter. And blood like that doesn't go to waste. You will always be an Argent. So I expect you to act like one." He told him. With that, Gerard produced a card and handed it to him before walking out. Stiles watched him go before glancing at the card. It was his ID. The picture of a happy, smiling boy. The only difference was the name. He didn't know it could be fixed that fast. 

 

 

 

Stiles Argent. 

 

 

 

 

That would be the name that took down the Hales and most of all, The Raekens.

 

 

 

 

Stiles waiting for the car to arrive to take him to the airport. They had emptied his house days before after the funeral. Chris saw that it was sold. Stiles had grown disgusted of it. It reminded him of being weak. Being powerless. Now that he was an Argent, he had power. Power he intended to use. 

 

 

 

Stiles watched as a black car pulled up an hour early. Stiles narrowed his eyebrows as he received a text from Allison, saying the car would be there in an hour. He turned his attention to the black car, which the devil had walked out of. 

 

 

Theo stood there looking attractive as always. He was flanked by guards as he stared at the sold sign wearing dark clothes. Stiles opened the door and Theo's hazel eyes met his brow ones. He told something to his guards before he went over to the boy. 

 

 

Theo leaned in, and Stiles looked away. Theo arched an eyebrow. "You ok?" He asked. Stiles sighed and shook his head. Theo nodded and looked at the ground. It was the perfect time for a test. 

 

 

"Did you do it?" Stiles asked, looking at the boy. His heart was breaking all over again. Theo's eyes gazed at him. Stiles wasn't sure what they said. 

 

 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

 

 

Stiles sighed. "You know I thought it was real Theo. I really did. But of course it wasn't. It never is with you." He said. 

 

 

"Stiles I know what I feel. And all I want right now is for you to be happy." Theo said. Stiles let him come close and put his hands on his waist. He sank into Theo's kiss like a helpless puppy. He played innocent. But he knew the truth. And Theo was trying everything to hide it. 

 

 

Finally the boy drew back to that their foreheads touched. He held him there, his breath dizzying Stiles. He so wanted it to be real. He wanted Theo. But the anger beat the passion, just as Stiles had planned. 

 

 

"Tell me what will make you happy." Theo murmured softly. Stiles sighed. 

 

 

"You dead." Stiles said. 

 

 

 

With that, Theo stepped away. Stiles gave him a smile. "I know you killed him Theo. In fact I know a lot more than that." He said. Theo blinked. "Stiles I-" Theo began. 

 

 

Then a car horn honked. Both boys turned their attention to another black car that had pulled up. A group of men came out along with Allison. 

 

 

Theo scowled. "Gerard." He said. Stiles shook his head before brushing past Theo. 

 

 

But the Raeken wasn't done. He grabbed Stiles' hand. "Stiles listen to me." Theo began. 

 

 

 

"No you listen to me. I'm tired of being a puppet to you. You broke me Theo. So now I'm gonna do the same to you. Starting with this very city." Stiles told him. All the boy could do was stare. Finally he let go of the boy. 

 

 

 

Stiles turned to find that the guards with Allison had their weapons aimed at Theo and his guards. The Raeken boy was overpowered. Stiles followed Allison into the car. Another boy sat on the side opposite of them. He was tall and had elegant features. The car began driving and Allison looked at the boy. 

 

 

 

"You alright man?" The boy asked. Stiles stared at the boy. He was definitely beautiful with his dark hair and hazel eyes. Stiles nodded. He held out his hand. 

 

 

 

"Stiles." He said. The boy smiled and shook it. "Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He said. Stiles smiled a bit and looked at Allison. She smiled at him. "Welcome home Stiles. You belong here." She told him. 

 

 

 

Stiles nodded. Theo was behind him. It was time to put his plan in action. He would take down what the Raekens had built. And he would do it with honour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stissac, Sciles, or Steo??


End file.
